Timelord Fever
by AutumnLeafFall
Summary: As the title says the 11th doctor gets sick with a visit from Jack. Slight DoctorxJack


Hi people! I'm still alive but I wont be able to update as much as I would like to since we had lost our internet at home so I'll do the best I can.  
Disclaimer: Sadly dont own Doctor Who or its characters, blah, blah, blah... On to the story!

* * *

The doctor was once again alone on the TARIS after dropping off the newlywed Pond's, leaving him to tinker underneath the control panel to fix one of the wires that had come loose.

Quickly finishing that, the doctor began wandering the TARDIS, no destination in mind. Although the old girl thought had thought it better to get the doctors mind occupied off of Amy and Rory, so she put the door to the library in front of him as he wandered in, still not paying any attention.

It took up until the timelord had bumped into one of the leather couches that occupied the room to finally notice what the TARDIS had done for him.

"Smart thing you." He patted one of the walls near him, picked up one of the many books, and settled himself down on the couch he had ran into earlier before he began to read.

With the TARDIS floating in the time vortex, there were no worries about an enemy coming and attacking to destroy him, so being able to relax and read, the doctor slipped into a well deserved sleep.

Normally when the doctor did fall asleep he would have no dreams to bother him, but as he slept on the time war had begun to play again and the doctor could not awake from the horrible nightmare, just toss and turn until it finally ended, leaving the doctor sadden and shaking slightly.

Getting up from the couch and entering the bathroom that was in the library (1), he slashed water onto his very lightly tinted pink cheeks, once again entering the library laying down on the couch feeling a little dizzy.

Believing it to be nothing, the doctor curled up into a ball not realizing how tired he felt and once again fell into a dreamless sleep this time.

Having been watching the doctors strange behavior, the TARDIS hummed in concern and decided to bring the doctor to someone she knew could check up on him

~0~

Jack was currently the only one at the hub, since it was early morning and no one else had come yet.

Although once he heard the familiar hum of the TARDIS appearing, all the plans Jack had for the day were thrown out the window when the door opened and there was no doctor in sight within the main room.

Entering cautiously, Jack began to look down the many hallways and was about to look down another when an open door caught his attention.

"Doctor are you in here?" He called, poking his head in and looking around.

A moan from the leather couch that faced away from him was the only answer he got.

Forgetting caution, Jack immediately rushed to the couch to find a shaking doctor, with cheeks tinted a pink color, moaning every once in awhile.

Feeling the doctors forehead and the warmth it was obvious the doctor had a fever.

"Come on doc, you gotta wake up now." Jack urged, carefully holding the doctors upper body.

As if hearing him, the doctor slowly blinked his eyes open but immediately shut them against the bright light.

Slowly opening them to get used to the too bright lights the doctor looked up at Jack. "Jack? What're you doing here?" He asked slowly, feeling as if the words would not come out properly.

"Could ask the same to you. The TARDIS just appeared at the hub with an open door and you weren't anywhere to be found until I heard a groan and find you curled up in a ball with a fever." He explained to the tired and confused timelord.

"I don't have a fever. Timelords do not get sick." The doctor tried to deny, sitting up but laying down again when the room began to spin.

"So then why are you laying down?"

"Because the room is spinning, not because I have a fever." He still tried to deny the fever.

Getting up from the floor, Jack walked towards the door he entered through. "Then I guess you wouldn't want a nice cool washrag since you don't have a fever." He paused at the door waiting for a response.

Propping his head on the back of the couch to see Jack he gave him his best puppy dog eyes. "Okay I may have…a little fever. Cool wash rag now please?" The doctor asked continuing the puppy dog eyes. Jack couldn't resist.

"I'll be right back, so rest." Jack instructed leaving the doctor, who flopped back down onto the couch, on his back, waiting for Jack to return.

During the wait the doctor had managed to fall back to sleep and only woke up when Jack came back in and had put the cold wash cloth on his forehead, surprising the doctor a bit.

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

It became silent and the doctor began to nod off but Jack caught his attention. "Wouldn't it be more comfortable in your own bed?" Jack questioned.

Still drowsy, the doctor shook his head and cuddled up to Jack. "I only need you."

Jack said nothing, too surprised from what the doctor said while said timelord fell asleep half on Jack, half on the couch.

Maneuvering the doctor around Jack was able to sit on the couch with the doctor laying on his lap.

Then whenever the doctor would get a nightmare, Jack would brush his hand through the wild mess of hair the doctor had and calmed him back down into a more peaceful sleep.

The two stayed in this position for the rest of the day or so until the fever finally broke and the doctor was a bit more aware on how they were laying and immediately sat up, with a blush on his cheeks.

"What happened while I was out?" Still blushing lightly, the doctor asked Jack, only to have the blush darken while Jack explained what happened.

"Oh nothing much, you just falling asleep cuddling me and wouldn't release me is all."

Standing up a little too quickly made the doctor dizzy, thankfully Jack was there to catch him before he could fall. Once again ending in an awkward position between the two.

"T-thank you." The doctor stuttered wishing away the blush on his cheeks.

"Your very welcome." He smirked and gave the doctor a kiss on the cheek making the blush turn to a darker red.

Without them knowing or noticing the TARDIS had taken off after Jack first got on and now returned to the hub with a small jolt, getting their attention.

"Must be my stop." Releasing the doctor from his grasp the two made their way to the main room, to reveal that they were once again at the hub.

"Once again thank you for taking care of me and…" The doctor paused blushing before he gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips and rushed inside the TARDIS closing the door. Only to open the door, pop his head out and say, "Good bye." Before he left Jack in the hub.

Ianto came in. "Who was that?"

"Just an old friend." Was the only thing Jack would tell him, continuing to think about how soft the doctors lips felt against his and the cute blush that was on the doctors cheeks.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought of this, helpful criticism welcomed


End file.
